bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoxe, Skye
Skye Phoxe was a former Imperial ISB Enforcement Agent that went rogue. She was a hired gun in service to the crime boss Mara Laren in the Peruvian Sector. History Early Life Skye grew up as Tressa Purdue, the eldest daughter to a prominent Imperial-loyal family on Corulag. After her eighth brithday, her and her sister's became very strict, pro-Imperial. Both Tressa and her sister, Tara, were not happy with their home life. When she was old enough, Tressa enrolled in the Imperial Military Academy and impressed her instructors with her often ruthless tactics over her classmates and keen sense of manipulation. She was transferred into the Intelligence division, where she quickly rose through the ranks of her fellow classmates, despite her gender. Upon graduation, she was assigned to the Imperial Security Bureau where she was placed within the Enforcement Division. During her stint in ISB, she was ruthless, often self-centered and focusing on herself rather than the goals of the organization. She was, however, effective. Still, she had a huge problem with authority and was soon discharged for insubordination. Fearing that she may be arrested or have an attempt on her life made, Tressa fled Coruscant to the outer regions of the galaxy. During a short stay on Nar Shaddaa, Tressa encountered a bodyguard to Mara Laren, a known crime boss within the Peruvian Sector. The bodyguard witnessed Tressa’s abilities during a barfight and immediately regonized that she could be a valuable asset to Laren’s organization. Working for Laren became a driving force in Tressa’s life. She underwent extensive cosmetic surgery to alter her appearance and forged a new identity. Tressa Purdue ceased to exist and Skye Phoxe came to be. Later Life During her time as an enforcer for Laren, Skye encountered a young Corellian Smuggler, CJ Morgan. Skye was immediately attracted to the young captain’s cocky mouth, along with her physical appearance. She agreed to assist CJ on a couple jobs while she was free from her duties with Laren. Skye tried several times to form a closer relationship with CJ other than just friendship, but CJ remained steadfast that their relations wouldn’t go much past friends. Skye eventually relented, stating that CJ was one of the first in a long time that had wanted to be with Skye as a friend, rather than using her for her abilities or for her physical appearance. Since that time, Skye has had the authority to travel throughout the Empire to oversee and enforce Laren’s interests. Appearance and Personality Skye was a tall, attractive female. She maintained an athetic physique through regular, moderate exercise. Skye tended to be a very hard, bullying personality-type or very seductive and arruring. It all depended on her mood. While Skye did work in the criminal underworld, she considered herself one of the good guys, supporting the cause of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Skye despised the Empire and almost all who supported it. RPG D6 Stats Type: Gunslinger DEXTERITY 3D+2 Blaster 5D+2, Blaster: Heavy Blaster Pistol 11D, Blaster: Blaster Carbine 7D, Blaster: Blaster Rifle 6D+1, Dancing 4D, Dodge 6D+2, Firearms 4D+2, Missle Weapons: Magna Caster-100 5D+2 KNOWLEDGE 3D+1 Alien Species 4D, Bureaucracy 4D, Intimidation 5D, Intimidation: Interrogation 5D+1, Languages 5D, Languages: Sign Language 5D+2, Streetwise 6D+1, Willpower 5D MECHANICAL 2D+1 Astrogation 3D+2, Repulsorlift Operations 6D, Sensors 5D+2, Starship Gunnery 5D, Starship Shields 4D+2, Swoop Operations 7D+2 PERCEPTION 3D+2 Command 5D, Con 5D+2, Gambling 7D, Investigation 4D+2, Persuasion 5D, Persuasion: Seduction 7D, Search 6D+1, Sneak 6D STRENGTH 3D Brawling 5D, Climbing/Jumping 4D, Running 5D TECHNICAL 2D Blaster Repair 6D, Computer Programming/Repair 4D+2, Demolition 5D, First Aid 5D+2, Security 5D Force Points: 2 Character Points: 18 Dark Side Points: 0 Move: 10 Equipment: (2) DY-225 Heavy Blaster Pistols (5D+1, 3-7/25/50) w/ Quickdraw Holsters (+1D Quickdraw Each), Storm 2 Blaster Carbine (6D+2, 3-25/50/250), Magna Caster-100 (6D/5D/4D, 5-50/75/100), Soro-Suub Q2 Holdout Blaster (3D+2, 2-4/8/12), Comlink, Datapad, Glowrod, medpac, False ID, Gun Belts, Extra Blaster clips, Brown Trench Coat, Wardrobe Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:The Larza Syndicate